


Sweet Snowflakes

by Sammrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon!Universe, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammrs/pseuds/Sammrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Destiel One Shot) - The boys are caught in a blizzard when driving through Michigan on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of it's characters, or the Howard Johnson's off M-11 in Grand Rapids... Or Any Howard Johnson's actually. 
> 
> Short-ish, sweet, and fluffy.

Castiel loved the snow, adored watching at the small flakes drifted beyond the windows of the Impala. Sam and Dean had been sitting silently in the front seat, trying to focus on the road against the blizzard that threatened to pull the car from the road more and more as each mile passed.

“Dean, look, we need to stop. There has got to be a hotel around here somewhere, and the snow isn’t going to stop any time soon.” Sam groaned, sliding down into his seat further, “The last thing we need is to get into an accident on Christmas Eve.” 

“Sam may be correct, Dean. The chances of getting immediate assistance are low when paired with the weather and the Holidays.” Castiel pulled on the sleeves of his thick sweater, attempting to cover his hands to block the chill, but unable to pull his eyes away from window.

“Fine, we can stop, but you two need to be quiet so I can focus on the road. Just tell me if you see any signs for a place to crash.” He signed, hands clutching the steering wheel, “Don’t speak up unless that is the case, alright?” 

No one spoke until, 15 miles later; Castiel spotted a sign for a Howard Johnson’s, “Dean. If we take this exit onto Twenty-Eighth Street, and go South East, we there is a place of lodging we can stay in.” Dean nodded, and eased onto the exit.  
“Remind me to never enter the state of Michigan in the winter time, ever again. This shit blows.” Dean attempted a smile as his companions laughed softly, easing the tension of the storm if only for a moment.

Despite the short distance from M-11 to the hotel, it took almost 30 minutes for the boys to walk into the lobby, soft Christmas music playing across the speakers. “Hello! Welcome to Howard Johnson's. Did you have a room reservation?” A woman stood behind the counter and smiled up at Sam through thick glasses, a Santa Hat covering her mass of blonde curls, “Or did you fine gentlemen need to book rooms?”

“Rooms, two please.” Dean smirked, elbowing Sam in the side and winking towards the young woman, who giggled happily towards him. “With the rooms as far apart as possible, if you could. Cas, you’ll go with me. I’m sure Sam will want some time apart from us for a bit.”

“Dean, I am unsure as to why…” 

“Here are your keys. If you need anything, anything at all, please feel free to call down. I’ll be here all night.” Dean continued to laugh as Sam’s face reddened, pulling Cas towards the other side of the Hotel to their room for the evening.  
“Here we go, home sweet home for the night.” Dean grinned, throwing himself down into one of the two double beds that took up most of the room, “And here’s hoping Sammy gets a little something for Christmas from that woman behind the counter.”

“I do not believe Sam would take advantage of that young girl in the manner you are implying Dean.” Cas shook his head and gently lowered himself down onto one of the chairs near the window, his attention once again taken by the fall of snow.

“You alright Cas? You've been staring off into nothing a lot in the last few days.” Dean sat back up and looked over to him, resting his arms on the small table, trying not to focus on the way their legs pressed together in the small space.

“I am not staring into nothing Dean. I am watching the snow fall.” Cas smiled slightly, “I believe it is one of my Father’s most wonderful creations.” Dean moved into the other chair and looked off into the distance for a moment, trying to see what the beauty Cas was trying to describe to him, “Watching the snow dance in the wind is beautiful in itself Dean, but snow can be both deadly and romantic without even trying.” He lied his hand down beside Dean’s, slowly entangling their fingers together. He laughed as he watched the blood rush to Dean’s face.

“I, uh… Cas, I…” Cas leaned in and closed the distance between them, brushing his lips lightly across Dean’s.

“It appears to be midnight Dean; Merry Christmas.” Dean continued to stammer as Cas pulled a thin box from his other sleeve and placed it in front of him. Dean stared down as the hastily wrapped gift and slowly opened it.

“Cas… How did you even get this without us seeing it?’ He grinned and stared down at the AC/DC guitar pick set, his hands brushing over the authentic signatures lying over the standard copied signatures, “This is amazing. Thank you.” He clasped his hand on Cas’s shoulder and paused to think for a moment before Pulling Cas up from his chair, and placing Cas’s hand onto his shoulder, lightly grasping the other in his own with his other hand lying on Cas’s waist, before beginning to dance him around the small room, careful not to let either of their bodies bump into the furniture. 

They danced in silence together for some time, bodies pressed against one another’s as Cas rested his head against Dean’s chest. “Thank you Dean.” Cas whispered against him, voice muffled. 

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean muttered, placing a soft kiss against the top of his head with a smile.

When the three men left the hotel the next day, Sam groaned about being exiled to the back seat, but couldn't help but smile as he watched Cas and Dean’s hand’s intertwined softly, with Cas cuddled into Dean’s side.


End file.
